


Electrified. (My Oh My.)

by inkcavity



Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinktober, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia, xenoanatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: Her teeth graze against your lower lip, her tongue chasing your taste, and you keen against her.Kinktober 2020, Day 2: Xenophilia/Xenoanatomy.
Relationships: Trish (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Electrified. (My Oh My.)

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with Day 2, please enjoy! I did want to do something with Trish, so have this. I love her so much.

Moaning into the dip of her neck, you cling to her desperately as she giggles, the pad of her fingers rubbing circles onto your clit. One of your own hands is curled over her mound, resting on wiry, blond hair there and shakily thrusting two fingers into her. You're lucky Dante and Lady didn't need her for the day. 

The low music and the cadence of your mixed moans arouse you more as you helplessly rut against her. Dazed, Trish purrs from her chest, the subtle vibrations beating against your own chest as you lean against her. How much time you’ve all spent sullying the red loveseat, you don’t know. You don’t care. Her teeth graze against your lower lip, her tongue chasing your taste, and you keen against her. Trailing after her ministrations, your body thrums heavily with need and sings in pleasure. 

Of course, though, you can tell by the glint in her eyes she has something in mind. Trish’s hands aren’t as fast as they normally would be, instead pressing constellations into your skin with the tips of her nails and the fingers on your clit slow to a halt. Grunting, your loving gaze turns into that of confusion as you stare at her expectantly. 

**“I have something in mind,”** she says, voice but a whisper tickling your ear. Interest piqued, you gave her your full attention.  **“I want to try it with you.”** She backs away from you temporarily, breathing in deeply as electricity zaps around her and blinds you for a mere second, but once the light fades, your eyes land on  _ it.  _ Where her slit is, a large tentacle curls into your line of sight - a sound of surprise escapes your throat. You clench on nothing as she licks her lips.  **“I hope you like it.”**

You nod eagerly as her fingers dip towards your mouth, her lips falling onto your neck -- you need that inside of you, right now. Blood pounds heavy in your ears as she follows behind you, giggle electrifying the atmosphere; 1, 2, 3, and your back bows and your thighs part as her cock slicks against your skin.

**“Be still, darling, and take me in.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp.


End file.
